Siempre juntos
by sakura tamiko
Summary: ¿En serio sera para siempre, Hermano?


Una historia sobre lo que no se vio, o no se dijo, lo que se olvido contar…

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Siempre juntos.**

Thor era alto, era musculoso, con voz grave, barba que hacia denotar que era todo un hombre (por si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda). Su cuerpo era producto de su gusto por el ejercicio. Además era el dios del rayo, temperamental, agresivo, inmaduro y que se apegaba a las cosas como un niño.

Thor era lo que Loki no, y eso siempre había enorgullecido al ojiverde; "El intelecto siempre gana a la fuerza bruta".

De niños, Thor hacia rabietas cuando al jugar escondidas, Loki utilizaba ilusiones para engañarlo y ganar. Y no ha cambiado, siempre cae en el mismo truco barato. A veces Loki se pregunta, el cómo Odín piensa poner a Thor como el rey de Asgard.

Sospecha que hay algo por debajo del agua. Algo que no le dicen y eso le molesta, no puede vivir con ellos, y provoca que a veces se ponga de verdadero mal humor.

Y es cuando llega su tonto hermano y se sienta a su lado, con el cabello largo, rubio como los rayos de sol de Valhalla, y lacio como una cascada que le cae a los hombros. Una sonrisa que solo puede ser provocada porque se aventuro con sus amigos a terrenos prohibidos; Los ojos azules con un brillo de diversión en las pupilas.

Le rodea con el brazo los hombros y no le pregunta el porqué esta en un lugar tan lejano de la vista de Heimdall. Porque lo sabe, Loki siempre se mantiene o suficientemente lejos de ahí porque no soporta verse espiado, no soporta verse espiado, no soporta que su intimidad quede tan al descubierto.

Desde niño le gustaba desconectarse de todo el mundo, quedando solo él y su magia y un Thor más joven que le observaba en la distancia, maravillado por las formas que convocaba Loki con sus conjuros y sus manos. El heredero de Asgard siempre se sentía absorto al ver las manos de su hermano: Blancas y delgadas, cuando las estrecho, se percato que eran suaves. Se burlo todo el día de "sus manos de princesa", hasta que Loki se enfureció e hizo que se cayera de un edificio de palacio. Thor aun recuerda que si no fuera por su padre, hubiera tenido varios huesos rotos.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Últimamente su hermano estaba raro, lo descubría con la mirada perdida, a veces con lagrimas en los ojos. Como ahora.

Loki sonrió y murmuro un "Nada" que tenía mucho de "algo. Entonces Thor tomo primero una de sus blancas manos y después le acaricio la mejilla también pálida. Provocándole una sonrisa.

-Nada, en serio… Es solo, padre, de nuevo dormirá… Últimamente duerme mucho, y muy prolongado.

El rubio completo la frase por él.

-Temes que no despierte.

Loki asintió con pesadez.

-No pasara- Thor le tomo el rostro con las dos manos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos- No aun, y cuando suceda, yo estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, te juro que no te abandonare…

Loki sonrió y acaricio la áspera mano de su hermano, y de nuevo, como siempre que se encontraban ahí, Thor dio un suave beso en los labios a su hermano, provocando , por la emoción, que su magia se desbocara, contagiando a Thor con aquella corriente hipnotizante. Se separaron y Loki recargo su frente en la del rubio.

-Juntos, siempre…

-¿¡Por ella!- Loki lloraba, destrozándole el corazón a Thor- Es por esa mujer ¿Verdad…HERMANO?

Thor no contesto, peor Loki creyó ver en la mirada de terror del rubio que era cierto, Loki se lanzo hacia él, dispuesto a pelea.

Por un minuto Thor observó a lo lejos el lugar en el cual le juro a Loki que estarían juntos.

**¿Juntos? ¿Siempre?**

Su hermano, su amante, Loki se hundió en la obscuridad, debajo del puente Bifrost. Suficientemente herido como para no darse cuenta que Jane era una persona importante, pero no la más importante. No la que amaba.

La que amaba había caído, y ya no vería más su cuerpo delgado, su piel blanquecina, sus ojos verdes, su cabello negro, su sonrisa dulce, sus blancas manos. Ya no escucharía su risa, sus gemidos. Ya no sentiría mas su piel, aquella suavidad, aquella corriente de magia en cada célula de su cuerpo.

_**¿SIEMPRE JUNTOS?**_

Uff jaja, ya saben cualquier opinión, buena, mala, súper mala regular, es bien recibida!


End file.
